


Tangled Up (Everyone/Reader)

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Thank You For Your Patience [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reverse Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universes, Bad Puns, Badass Reader, Blue Is A Cop, Cussing, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fellswap Gold Papyrus (Undertale), Friends to Lovers, Gen, Horrible Puns, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Other, Papyrus Is A Healer (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans (Undertale), Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a healing ability, Reader is a cop, Reader is a spellcaster, Red is in denial, Romantic Soulmates, Sans is a boob man, Soulmates, Speciesism, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), reader is a magic user, reader is a singer, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: When your next-door neighbors and best friends Sans and Papyrus has some family move in with them, your normal and somewhat hectic routine turns completely chaotic! What are you supposed to do when a gang of skeletons and a bunch of other monsters are trying to romantically pursue you? Especially when some of them happen to be your friends?
Relationships: Blue & Reader, Blue/Reader, Charm/Reader, Coffee & Blue, Coffee & Wine, Coffee/reader, Daniel & Amanda, Daniel & Reader, Edge & Captain, Edge/reader, Kelly & Reader, Lust/Reader, Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader, Napstablook (Undertale) & Reader, Napstablook (Undertale)/Reader, Original Character(s) & Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Fellswap Gold), Papyrus & Sans (Underswap), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Underfell), Papyrus (Fellswap Gold) & Sans (Underswap), Papyrus (Fellswap gold)/Reader, Papyrus (Underlust)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap) & Papyrus (Fellswap Gold), Papyrus (Underswap) & Papyrus (SwapFell), Papyrus (Underswap) & Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Rebecca & Reader, Red & Reader, Red & Sans (Undertale), Red/Reader, Sabrina & Daniel & Kelly, Sabrina & Kelly, Sabrina & Reader, Sans (Fellswap Gold) & Sans (Underswap), Sans (Underfell) & Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underlust)/Reader, Sans (Underswap) & Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Sans (Underfell), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Stretch & Blue, Stretch & Coffee, Stretch & Mutt, Stretch & Reader, Stretch/reader, Wine & Blue
Series: Thank You For Your Patience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566565
Comments: 62
Kudos: 217





	1. Fell For Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782) by [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13). 



> This story will have a mix of different headcanons coming from myself, AbsurdMage Art, [Battle Maiden](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an interesting meeting before work

Ebott City. A normal place filled with normal people. Expect that it was now filled with monsters. Not just monsters from the Underground, but monsters from other Universes. Monsters had been on the surface for six years and monsters from other Universes, like Red, have been on the surface (not his surface mind you but the surface nonetheless) for three years. It was pretty sweet once ya got used to the mostly shitty humans. The only downside? He had to live with several other versions of himself and his brother. He didn’t understand what was wrong with the apartments everyone had broken up into.

Red seriously contemplated getting his own place. The only thing stopping him was how much of a commotion it would cause. Now, if only he could find out if he had a damn Soulmate in this place or not. He knew he didn’t have one back in his Universe and the chances of him having one at all were slim to none, but a monster could hope. Right? That’s what he had thought before he ended up flat on his ass after walking into something soft but solid and sweet-smelling.

Groaning, Red sat up and was prepared to give whoever knocked him down a piece of his mind only for the curses to die on his tongue. His eyelights zeroed in on the human in front of him as his SOUL was screaming at him, trying to urge him forward. Watching them sit up, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

(S/t) skin, plush looking pink lips, long blonde hair that had a rainbow of light, soft colors running through it. “Oh, man… I’m so sorry about that. I-I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?” When she looked at him with those sparkling, (e/c) eyes he was gone. “You’re not hurt are you? Here. Let me help you up.”

Looking at that delicate-looking hand held out to him, Red’s SOUL started to race. Red sweat started to run down his skull. The only thing he could think to do was to shortcut away until he could think properly again.

* * *

“That was… odd.” Brushing off your jeans, you picked your bag up off the ground. “Oh well. Not much I can do now.” Shrugging off the weird encounter, you made your way to the police station to meet up with your colleague and friend, Blue. The two of you planned to help train the new cadets. Even if it was your day off.

Sure, you were part of a different division as him but you both were under the same chief and your fighting skills weren’t half bad. Walking in through the back, you were greeted by your own team all lounging around in their training clothes. Huh. That was odd. “Guys… what are you doing here?”

“You’re skele-boo decided that if you, our captain, was coming in to help the new cadets that we had to come in.”

“Really, Daniel? Skele-boo?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

A dark flush rose to your cheeks. “Shut up, you’re stupid!” Sure, you thought that Blue was kind of cute (Not that you would ever tell him that. He hates to be called that. You can’t blame him though, you hated to be called cute also, and very few got away with it.) and that he was super sweet. But, you weren’t looking for a relationship.

Although, it seemed like fate had other plans since it threw attractive, caring, funny, strong, and understanding monsters (mostly skeletons) at you at every turn. The day you had met Blue he had been a flirty little charmer. You weren’t entirely sure he couldn’t talk you into a date. In fact, he almost did a few times until you explained how you weren’t looking to date at the time.

It didn’t stop him from flirting with you but you didn’t mind. It was kind of nice. You especially love it when he called you- “STARLIGHT! YOU’RE HERE!” Two arms wrapped around your waist from behind as your friend snuggled his face into your back.

Giggling, you reached behind yourself and stole his hat, gently patting the top of his skull. “Hiya Blue. I see you dragged in my team.”

“YES. WE NEED HELP AND IF THEIR LEADER IS HERE THEN THEY SHOULD BE, TOO. THE CHIEF EVEN AGREED WITH ME. SHE GAVE THE CLEARANCE.”

“I see. Well, no use arguing with her.” Looking over at your lazy team, you sighed. It was supposed to be an ‘on the call only day’, so you couldn’t really fault them. However, they were here to work so they needed to kick it into gear before you did it for them. The look you sent them seemed to get your message across.

“MWEH HEH HEH! YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO FIRE UP YOUR TEAM, STARLIGHT.”

* * *

Walking home after a day of training was a pain in the ass. Sure you knew how to fight, but you ended up stiff in places you didn’t realize you had since not a lot of people would go against you in hand to hand after either seeing it or experiencing it first hand. Not even Blue would. So, you were lacking practice in that department.

Maybe Undyne would be willing to come over and spar with you? You didn’t have time to think any further on that though, as there was a problem up ahead. Three men had surrounded a skeleton monster and were harassing him. Everyone seemed to just ignore it. What the hell?! You weren’t going to stand for this. 

The guy who looked like the leader threw what looked like a sketchbook down into a puddle. When the skeleton went to grab it, he knocked him to the ground. “Disgusting trash like you belongs dumped in the alley. How about we help him get there, boys?” 

As they went to grab his arms, you ran and pushed off the ground, making sure to land on one of the guys. Getting to your feet, you quickly moved the skeleton behind you. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Who is this brod?”

“I don’t know, but she’s kind of cute.”

“She’s also in our way.”

“If you three were smart, you would leave now. I don’t know what makes you think that you can get away with trying to hurt him, but you need some sense knocked into you.”

“And who’s going to knock it into us?  _ You _ ?”

“You really want to do this? Underestimating your opponent? That’ll get you killed!” Without warning, you launched your fist at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the story's [Tumblr](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)


	2. Sans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends come over to make your day better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at puns and jokes. If you guys have anything you'd like to see in the story feel free to drop them in the comments

The three men were finally down, you were even more sore, bruised, and bleeding, and your hoodie and the skeleton was missing. Sighing, you sent Blue a quick text to come to pick up the attackers and picked up the soaked sketchbook. “Poor thing. I think I still save it though.” Carefully putting it in your bag, you waved as a cop car parked in front of you. Out stepped Blue and your chief. 

“Alright. What’s the story?”

“These three had a monster surrounded and were harassing him. When I looked back to see if he was okay, he was gone. Along with my hoodie.”

“You mean that old thing with your horrible stitching skills? Good riddance.”

“Seriously? Focus Chief!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Our victim probably just got scared and ran away. Blue, could you load these guys up in the car?”

“YES, CHIEF!”

“Now, you young lady need to get home and cleaned up. Especially before our officer here fully takes notice of your injuries.”

“Good call.”

* * *

Once you had a good shower, clean clothes, and were all bandaged up, you sat down with some leftover pizza from last night. Checking your messages, you noticed a few stern ones from Blue about checking up on you after his shift was over and the pun war you and Sans had been doing. It’s been two months and counting with neither of you giving in. For Papyrus’ sake, you had moved it to your phones.

Speaking of your skele-buddies, a recurring thought crossed your mind. Were Sans, Papyrus, and Blue related? What about that skeleton you saved today? You should bring it up later when Blue came over.

“Knock, knock.” Or asking Sans would work.

“Who’s there?” You called from the couch, knowing very well that both brothers had a key and Sans could also shortcut in if he wanted to.

“Nobel.”

“SANS! MUST YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME?!”

“What? She loves it, bro.”

Giggling, you shook your head. Poor Papyrus. Always stuck with horrible jokes that he actually loves but would never admit it. “Nobel who?”

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!”

“Nobel… that’s why I knocked.”

“JUST OPEN THE DOOR!”

Laughing, you watched as two of your favorite people came inside and made themselves at home. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“Running away from our cousins.”

“SANS!”

“What? We are. We also came here to see your pretty face and to hear you laugh at my hilarious jokes.” 

Throwing your legs across the short skeleton, you whined when Papyrus took your pizza from you. “YOU MUST STOP EATING THIS TRASH. YOUR WOUNDS WILL NEVER HEAL PROPERLY IF YOU KEEP EATING LIKE SANS. SEEING AS YOU HAVE NEW INJURIES AND ARE TIRED FROM A LONG DAY OF WORK, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR BEST FRIEND, WILL MAKE YOU A PROPER AND TASTY MEAL!”

Smiling, you tugged Papyrus down to your level and kissed his cheek. Laughing at the orange hue appearing on them, you got comfortable on the couch once again. “Thanks, Paps. I really appreciate it.” You really did. You didn’t really have it in you right now to make anything even though you loved to cook. Not to mention that you love Papyrus’ cooking. Even if it was spaghetti a good majority of the time. He did tend to mix it up with different meats, sauces, and cheeses.

Watching the proud skeleton strut, yes strut, off into your kitchen you turned your attention to the jokester you were using as a footstool. “Good thing you still got your shoes on. That could have been awkward.” Clearing his throat, he messed with one of the bandages on your leg. “So… wanna talk about how you got these injuries? You said you were just going in to train the rookies.”

“Saw some guys cornering a monster. Everyone else was avoiding the situation, I had to step in. It’s my job. Even if it wasn’t…”

“I know. I just… we worry about ya, kiddo.”

“I know. Don’t worry, I promise to always come back to you two no matter what.”

“I hate promises.”

“You know for a fact that I can keep this one though!” Throwing a pillow at him, you laughed when he didn’t even try to dodge it. “Now tell me about your cousins before I smother you with that pillow.”

“Can’t you smother me with something else?”

“SANS!”

Snorting, you took the pillow back and pulled Sans to you, letting him lay his head on your chest. This is something that the two of you had done for almost as long as you had known the brothers. It was comforting in a way for the two of you. “Now, spill.”

“Okay. After a nap.”

“Sans!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Say Hello?](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)


	3. Surprises! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises all around! Plus, meeting some of your new neighbors. Neat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any characters from Undertale or any other AU let me know. I'd love to find new AU's to work with :)

“I’M HOME!”

Looking up from his game of cards with Mutt, Stretch gave his brother a smile. “Welcome back. How was work?”

“GOOD! (Y/N) CAME IN TO HELP ME TRAIN THE ROOKIES EVEN THOUGH IT WAS HER DAY OFF. SHE’S SO SWEET.”

“I think your brother is too far gone for us to help now.” Setting down his cards, Mutt leaned his chair back on two legs. “Also, I win.”

“Hm?” Glancing over at the cards, Stretch tossed his down. “Of course, another Royal Flush. I’m gonna end up broke at this rate.”

“YOU’RE GAMBLING AGAIN?!”

“And… he’s back. He’s going to lecture us again, isn’t he?”

“Most likely.”

Sighing, Blue ran his hand down his face before fixing the two taller skeletons in front of him with an annoyed and disappointed look. “HONESTLY YOU TWO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH YOU?”

Ignoring the scolding to come, Mutt began to shuffle the deck and tried to change the topic. He didn’t feel like finding someone else to play cards with if Blue decided to ban his brother from playing with him. “Does anyone know why Coffee is acting stranger than usual today?” This got the brothers’ attention and they shared a look before focusing on the purple and black-clad skeleton.

“HE’S ACTING STRANGE? HOW SO?”

“He came home all freaked out and had a bruise on his face. Not only that, he was holding a ripped up, kind of dingy looking hoodie.”

“That is odd. You said he was freaked out and had a bruise?” Seeing his cousin nod, Stretch narrowed his eyes. “He must have gotten attacked.”

“IT IS POSSIBLE. WE DID HAVE AN ATTACK ON A MONSTER TODAY. HOWEVER, IT WASN’T STATED WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IT WAS. AS FOR THE HOODIE…” The more he thought about it, the more it connected to what happened today. “(Y/N) WAS MISSING HER HOODIE TODAY. I WONDER IF IT’S THE SAME ONE.”

“Well, you can ask.” Jabbing his thumb in the direction of the two brothers coming down the stairs, Mutt put his cards away before shortcutting away.

Eager for an answer, Blue bound over to the two with his usual smile on his face. Taking a moment to check over Coffee’s face, he was relieved to see that any injuries he had, had been healed. “HELLO WINE AND COFFEE!”

Lifting his head from the mending he was doing on the poor piece of clothing his brother had brought him and practically shoved in his arms, asking him to fix, Wine returned the smile. “HELLO BLUE. HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK?”

“YES! THANK YOU FOR ASKING.” Taking a peek at what Wine was holding, Blue had to hold back a gasp. He was right! It was her’s! He recognized that hoodie anywhere. It had definitely seen better days. He still had no idea why (Y/n) kept it. Whenever he would ask her, she would get this sad but fond smile and just say that it was special. 

“I STILL SAY YOU SHOULD THROW THAT DISGUSTING THING IN THE TRASH!” Edge yelled, stomping down the stairs and over to the three. “LOOK AT IT! IT’S ALL WORN OUT AND FALLING APART! CAN YOU EVEN TELL WHAT COLOR IT WAS TO BEGIN WITH?”

Panic rushed through Blue, afraid he’d have to step in to keep his dear friend’s beloved hoodie from ended up in the garbage. But, his worry was for nothing as Wine fixed their taller and edgier cousin with a glare.

“I THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT EDGE, BUT, COFFEE WAS VERY INSISTENT ON ME FIXING IT. IT’S OBVIOUS THAT SOMEONE CARES AND LOVES THIS VERY MUCH. LOOK AT HOW THEY TRIED TO PATCH IT UP THEMSELVES EVEN THOUGH THEY CAN’T SEEM TO SEW.” Holding up the… maybe blue hoodie, Wine showed off the sloppy and jagged stitches he had yet to take out and replace. “I AM GOING TO FINISH MENDING IT AND WE SHALL RETURN It TO IT’S RIGHTFUL OWNER.”

Rolling his eyelights, Edge left the room not in the mood to deal with such a trivial matter. If whoever the owner was wanted to walk around dressed like a homeless person so be it.

Shaking his head, Wine got back to work taking a seat with his brother on the couch while Blue smiled gratefully at the back of his cousin’s skull only for it to drop. That meant that Coffee really was the one who got attacked by those three men. If (Y/n) hadn’t have come by and stepped in when you had- His thoughts were put on hold as the front door opened.

“Man. It’s been so long since I’ve been in your guys’ house. I’ve missed it. Is my room still here?”

Wait. He knew that voice. Could it be? Running to the entrance hall, Blue stood in the doorway and watched as one of his best friends slipped off their shoes and socks along with them, stuffing them in the worn and dirty converse.

“We kinda had to move your stuff between our rooms to make room for our family. But I made sure that no one messed with the sign on the door.”

“YES. THOUGH EDGE WASN’T VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT. WE MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF BEFORE HE DOES IT HIMSELF.”

“That’s fine. You two put a lot of work into making that for me. I would want- Hm?” Seeming to sense his presence, you turned to face him and sent him your beaming smile. “Blue! What a surprise seeing you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Say Hello?](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)


	4. Surprises! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises all around! Plus, meeting some of your new neighbors. Neat!

Somehow you had gotten roped into a nap with Sans on the couch while Papyrus cooked. You weren’t complaining. You were pretty tired after what had happened today and healing your wounds took a lot out of you. It wasn’t long before you both were woke up and sat down to eat. Your two boys had plates with a normal amount on it while you had a bowl heaping with it. Looking between the two, you crossed your arms. “Seriously? I can’t be the only one eating like this.”

“We aren’t the ones who need to eat to heal our wounds. Plus, we ate before coming over.”

“Fine. But I’m not happy about it.” Your pouting soon went away as soon as you took a bit of the pasta. “There’s bacon in this…” That got you to shut up and devour your serving and then some. Next came the hard part. Letting Papyrus help clean up.

“THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO CLEAN UP THE MESS THAT I MADE.” Before you were able to make an argument, he turned around and put his finger on your lips. “YES, I KNOW. I HAVE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE. I MADE THE MESS COOKING FOR YOU BUT I HAD ONLY DONE SO BECAUSE YOU WERE INJURED AND COULD BARELY KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO THIS FOR YOU.”

Giving in, you did the only thing you could do in this situation. Lick his finger and laugh when he squealed like a little girl, frantically wiping it off on your shirt. “Come on, Paps. You had to see that one coming a mile away.”

“I ALWAYS SEEM TO FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A TENDENCY TO LICK AND BITE WHATEVER IS IN FRONT OF YOU. IS THERE A REASON FOR THAT?”

Shrugging, you jumped up on the counter to sit and watch Papyrus move about your kitchen. “No clue. I just that I’ve had the urge to ever since I was a little girl.” 

“Maybe you should get that checked out, kiddo. Don’t need ya bitin’ the wrong person, now do we?”

“You act like I bite random people for fun.” Taking the still soaking wet sketchbook out of the sink, you focused your magic on it, causing your eyes to change color and glow. They switched through different colors before settling on a reddish-brown that resembled a desert’s sand. The magic surrounded it, causing your hair the book to float and the pages to flip back and forth all the way through. Once it was completely dry and back to its original state, your eyes turned back to their normal shade of (e/c) and your hair settled. The book gently fell back into your hands, causing a small smile to form on your face.

“WOWIE!” Looking up, you saw a tense-looking Sans and a delighted looking Papyrus. “IS THAT A NEW SPELL? I DON’T THINK I’VE SEEN THAT ONE BEFORE.”

“No… I’ve used it before just not in front of you two. Sans, I-I’m sorry. I know how tense you get when I do magic. I just-”

“Hey. Don’t sweat it. I know that magic is a major part of your life like it is mine. You’re different from mages and I know you’re not gonna hurt us.” It got real quiet as the tension grew. Even after six years, your ability to use magic still made him uneasy. You couldn’t blame him… after everything mages did to monsters, it wasn’t hard to imagine that any human with the ability to use magic wouldn’t get the same reaction. If not a worse one. “So uh… what’s with the book?”

Thankful for the change of topic, you jumped off the counter and fixed your outfit. “It belonged to the monster who got attacked. I figured that I'd dry it and return it to its rightful owner. If I ever find them. Now, about those cousins.”

That’s how you found yourself over at the brothers’ house that was so conveniently placed next door to yours. “Man. It’s been so long since I’ve been in your guys’ house. I’ve missed it. Is my room still here?” Taking off your shoes, you set them neatly in their usual place, making sure to put your socks inside them and out of sight.

“We kinda had to move your stuff between our rooms to make room for our family. But I made sure no one messed with the sign on the door.”

“YES. THOUGH EDGE WASN’T VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT. WE MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF BEFORE HE DOES IT HIMSELF.”

“That’s fine. You two put a lot of work into making that for me. I wouldn’t want- Hm?” Sensing someone staring at you, you turned to face whoever it was and to your delight saw Blue standing in the doorway leading into the rest of the house. “Blue! What a surprise seeing you here.” You saw it before it happened. The way his eyelights turned into stars, the way his permanent smile grew stretching across his face. “Brace for impact.”

“Huh? What do you mean brace for-” Sans’ question got cut off as Blue practically tackled you, knocking the both of you to the ground, bringing Sans and Papyrus with. “Oh. That’s what you meant.”

“MWEH HEH HEH! STARLIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I WAS GOING TO COME AND SEE YOU!”

“I could ask you the same question.” Sitting up with your short friend still clinging to you, you lightly pat his head. “I leave next door.”

“....NEXT DOOR? (Y/N) LIVES NEXT DOOR! I’M EVEN HAPPIER WE MOVED HERE!”

“What’s all the yelling about bro?” All four of you turned to look towards the new voice in the room. There, you saw a tall skeleton clad in an orange hoodie and some cargo shorts leaning against the doorframe.

Jumping up, Blue dragged you with over to this skeleton who you assumed was the brother he talked about so much. They really did come in pairs, didn’t they? “BROTHER! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET (Y/N)! THIS IS MY HUMAN FRIEND I MET AT WORK. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SHE LIVES NEXT DOOR TOO! ISN’T THAT GREAT!?”

“Sure is. I’m happy for ya bro.” Taking a hand out of his pocket, he held it out towards you with a lazy grin. “I’m Stretch.”

There was something about the way he was grinning and the way his eye lights staring into your eyes that was causing your face to heat up. “It’s uh… nice to finally meet you. Blue’s told me a lot about you.” Taking the offered hand, you felt magic nudging at SOUL but couldn’t breakthrough. If you had to guess by the look on his face, Stretch had tried to read your stats and failed.

This wasn’t anything unusual. It also happened when you had first met Sans and was one of the things that had made him so tense around you. After you had explained why things got better and allowed you to grow into the amazing friendship you had today. Although, with the way Stretch was looking at you now and how his grip tightened, that this along with Blue spilling that you were a magic-user was about that get you killed.

“Whoa! Stretch, buddy, no need to get so tense.” Sans coming to your rescue once again. Appearing between the two of you and somehow getting his grip off your now slightly bruised hand, he tried to play it cool while explaining the situation. “We told ya that our neighbor was a Spellcaster. They use magic in their everyday lives like monsters.”

“Alright. I understand that. What I don’t understand, is why can’t I read her stats?” HIs voice sounded so cold. You hadn’t someone direct that tone of voice towards you since… no! You shouldn’t think about that right now. Going into a panic and having your magic running wild would only hurt you and everyone else in the long run. Especially with how tense things were right now.

“I-I can explain that.” Shit. Your voice was all shaky. With the looks your boys were sending you, you had a feeling they knew exactly how you feel right now. Dammit. “Since you know that I’m a Spellcaster this should be easier to explain. You see, I had a barrier put around my SOUL so that mages can’t track me or steal my SOUL.”

Stretch’s cold expression shifted to one of shock and disbelief. “Steal your SOUL…? They can do that?”

Nodding, you continued. “It keeps me safe and if it ever broke…” Shaking your head of the thought, you took a deep breath. “But that’s never going to happen.”

He visibly relaxed as the other three sighed in relief. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t worry about. Happens all the time.” You didn’t really mind it at all. You wouldn’t be surprised if one of them just straight up attacked you in the future. You’re sure that it’s bound to happen with one of the more… edgy and aggressive cousins Papyrus told you about. “Like, seriously, don’t worry about it.”

“Let me make it up to ya.”

“You really don’t need-”

The sound of him knocking on the wall stopped you in your tracks. You knew where this was going and loved it. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

Could the smirk on his face get any bigger? “Cereal.”

“...Cereal who?”

“BROTHER NO. PLEASE DO NOT FINISH THAT-”

“ _ Cereal _ pleasure to meet you.” You tried to hold back your laughter and it seemed to be working to the displeasure of your tall new friend. Something told you that he wouldn’t stop until you were laughing. So, he switched up his jokes. “Hey bro, it’s too bad your off duty. Because I think your friend needs to be arrested.”

“WHAT?”

“It should be illegal to be that fine.”

Okay. That one you almost breaking not to mention blushing. “Oh geez, that’s horrible.”

Oh, but he wasn’t done. “Something is wrong with my cell phone. It doesn’t have your number in it.” And that is how you not only ended up on the floor laughing as many more jokes and pick up lines were thrown your way (with Sans next to you dying of laughter), but also got a new number added to your contact list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Say Hello?](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)


	5. Valentines Day Special! What He First Thought of You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Valentine's Day chapter just for you! Happy Valentine's Day from me, the skelebros, and everyone else from Undertale

Stretch:

As soon as Stretch’s eyelights fell on you, his SOUL pulsed and began to hum loudly. Even though you were sprawled out on the ground with his bro on top of you and the classics under you. Your long hair, a very light blonde with a soft rainbow flowing through it was a mess falling over your shoulders, shining jewel-like (e/c) eyes… you were covered in bandages for some reason but that didn’t matter to him. It did make him curious though. How did you manage to get all of those injuries?

When his brother pulled you over to him, Stretch didn’t think he had tried so hard to play it cool. Hearing that you were the girl who had befriended Blue at work was a bit bittersweet, to be honest. From what Blue has told him, you were a really sweet and brave girl who he was head over heels for. Even if she was a magic-user. Not only that but you weren’t looking to date or else his bro would have ya by now. Now that made his SOUL hurt. Bonus though was that you already liked and cared for his bro and you lived next door so it’d be easy to bug ya. He was sure that Blue wouldn’t mind sharing. What he had to do now was get your number, talk to Blue about possibly sharing a datemate, and figure out what your relationship with the classics was.

  
He kept his usual lazy grin on his face, as difficult as it might have been, but after he had your hand in his for a handshake... Oh boy! It was like someone electrocuted him. His magic was going haywire. Not to mention how your face slowly turned pink as he kept his eyelights specifically on your eyes. _Cute_. The only problem, however, was that he couldn’t see your SOUL or your stats at all. _The hell_? Did classic know about this?

Stretch wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, but by how tense the others looked and how tense he actually felt when he thought about it, it wasn’t good. Luckily, things got cleared up real quick. He was surprised to learn that mages could track and steal SOULs. This is something he needed to look into. Maybe he could talk his pretty new neighbor into givin’ him a hand? Since you seemed close to Sans, you might feel better after a few jokes?

It took a bit to pull off, but one knock-knock joke and some ridiculous pickup lines later, he had you on the ground laughing your ass off. Not only that, but he also got your number. Check the first thing off his to-do list.

* * *

Red:

Red was ready to rip whoever had knocked him down a new one, but as soon as he saw you his curses died on his tongue. His SOUL felt lighter than it had in years and his magic felt fuzzy. You were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. From your hair, your figure, your eyes (angle your eyes), to your SOUL. Everything about cha was just so… stunnin’’.

The tug on his SOUL snapped him out of his stupor _real_ quick. It was tuggin’ him towards you! No… no way! He wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate! Not after everything he’s done. But he couldn’t just fight the feeling. Right? He couldn’t think straight. Not with you staring at him and apologizing and shit. Wait… you’re apologizing? The hell kind of alternate dimension did he fall into?

Seeing you extend a hand out to him to help him up had Red sweating up a storm and sent his SOUL pounding in his ribs. Ignoring your question, he shortcutted out of there faster than he ever had before. That was probably very stupid of him but he panicked! Shit. Don’t tell him that he fucked this up already!

* * *

Coffee:

This isn’t how he wanted his day to go. All he wanted to do was go and see his brother during his lunch break. Now, he was being harassed by a group of human men. His sketchbook taken and ruined, Coffee was on the ground waiting for the next hit. However, it never came. When he looked up, there was a human girl standing between him and the men. She looked so… so fierce! So cool! He was in complete awe and shock. He sat there frozen, just watching her take care of those guys. After she had gotten them on the ground, he started to panic. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? Without even thinking, he grabbed what he thought was his sketchbook and shortcutted home.

Once Coffee had calmed down, he noticed that he was not holding his sketchbook. Instead, he was holding that girl’s hoodie. … HE HAD THAT GIRL’S HOODIE! Oh no… oh no! He had stolen her hoodie! What was she going to think of him now? In the middle of his newest panic attack, Coffee noticed horrible stitching throughout the piece of clothing. A lot of it. Then, an idea hit him! What if he asked his brother to fix this up for him and then they return it? It could be both a thank you and an apology!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Say Hello?](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	6. He’s Got an Edge to Him Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to a new dance club with your friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chaos Ridden for the reference used in this chapter ;) :D  
> The characters who make a quick cameo in this chapter belong to [AbsurdMage Art](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/)

_Going into the living room, you were surprised to see a familiar-looking hoodie sitting folded up neatly on the coffee table. But with as many hoodies you’ve seen laying around the boys’ house, you couldn’t be sure. Going over to the back of the couch, you leaned over to get a better view hoping to not disturb whoever was currently preoccupying it. Rest assured, that was your beat-up faded baby blue in all its imperfect glory. That had to mean that whoever you had saved today was here! You didn’t want to assume that all skeletons are related to each other but with how things have gone so far... Turning to look at the person next to you, it was none other than the black and gold-clad skeleton from earlier. His face was buried in what looked like a brand new sketchbook. You know you shouldn’t be looking but it was right there in plain view where everyone could see. Still… you felt bad. What you saw, however, had you feeling lots of other emotions. There on the page, was a very detailed and very beautiful drawing of you. You were covered in bruises and blood, in just your sports shorts and a tank top, your hair flowing free with the three guys at your feet. In the corner was written_ **_‘gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario - Nick Valentine’_ ** _That was a Fallout 4 reference. That was a Fallout 4 reference used to describe you._

_“Um… excuse me. Are you-” You never got to finish as the skeleton jumped at the sound of your voice, disappearing much like Sans could. “What… what just happened?”_

That was three hours ago. Now, you were sitting in Papyrus’ room where all of your nice and dress-up clothes were. Looking around the room, you smiled at all of the memories. Pictures of the two of you and the occasional one of all three of you, Then there was the poster Papyrus had brought you home one day for a late birthday present. It had six skeletons on it who were apparently also their cousins who just so happened to be famous. This group of monster singers actually happened to help you get through a really rough patch of your life. If you were to ever meet them, you’d have to thank you for it. 

“(Y/N)! IS IT ALRIGHT TO ENTER THE ROOM NOW?”

Giggling, you turned back to the vanity that your tall friend had been so very kind in moving into his room. “Yes, Papyrus. You can come in now.” Once he came in, he sat on his bed to watch you apply your makeup and do your hair. "Thanks for letting me borrow your room to get ready. I feel bad hogging it."

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME! BUT, THERE IS NO REASON TO FEEL BAD. I OFFERED IT TO YOU TO US. AT THIS POINT, MY AND SANS' ROOMS ARE JUST AS MUCH YOURS AS THEY ARE OURS."

"I know..." Setting down your lipstick, you looked at your reflection with mixed emotions. You had painted yourself up like some sort of doll and weren't sure how you felt about it. Usually loved wearing makeup for fun or special occasions. But right now... "Maybe I should have them go without me. I bet they'd have a lot more fun."

Papyrus was used to dealing with your self-doubt a knew just how to make you feel better. Going to stand behind you, he set his hands on your shoulders and gave them a small comforting squeeze. "You Were So Excited About Going. If I Know You - And I Do Quite Well Might I Add - You Still Are. You'll Have Daniel, Amanda, Sabrina, Kelly... ARE THE OTHER TWO JOINING YOU?" 

"Nope. Date night." Smiling at his sudden volume change at his random thought, you turned to face your skele-buddy and messed with the hem of your dress. "I know I won't be alone. That's... that's not the problem." You saw Papyrus' puzzled look slowly morph into one of recognition. It was kind of funny to watch as his jaw hung open and eye sockets widened, moving like a low motion scene from a movie.

"THIS IS ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK." It wasn't a question. This was another thing he was used to dealing with. "I Think That You Look Beautiful."

His comment made you snort and blush. "You tell me that even when I look like an old swamp hag."

"IT'S TRUE! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LIES! HOWEVER," Turning you to face the mirror once more, he began to gather up your ridiculously long hair and style it. "YOU WOULD LOOK EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL IF WE COULD SEE YOUR FACE."

As much as you hated to admit it - because now you definitely couldn't get out of going - he was right. Once he finished, you could see what he meant. Your hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with some of your bangs swooped over to one side with a cute small braid mixed in enough to show your sparkling (e/c) eyes that popped thanks to the glittery black eyeshadow you put on to match your dress. Your lips were a nice shade of red that was eye-catching, but not gaudy. Your [dress](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7105c576f6f432d0e9e02242a891202/e29be6628de3b985-4d/s500x750/d4a45dd4f8d53cd43933d8ff8d4420b2ab2585cd.png) was form-fitting yet lose enough to flow around you and even though it was short, reaching midthigh, it was longer than most and almost classy.

"Papyrus..."

"NO TEARS. ONLY HUGS." As soon as his arms were open, you practically jumped into them and almost knocked you both to the ground. "NYEH HEH HEH! SEE? YOU SHOULD-"

"Unless you want to hug the floor I suggest that you don't finish that sentence." Another round of laughter fell from his mouth before the two of you broke the hug and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Look. All I'm sayin' is... uh..." Red trailed off, his thoughts dissolved into nothing at the sight in front of him. It was the human he had run into this morning, and if Red thought she was a looker in that ratty hoodie and some jeans..s oh boy! Angel help him. She was a knockout. He had to swallow around magic forming in his mouth and try to calm his SOUL. He couldn't just shortcut away again. He'd screw up even more than he already had.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING STARLIGHT! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN YOU IN A DRESS BEFORE."

That got his attention real quick. You knew baby blue? You also seemed rather comfortable with the classics. "Thank you, Blue. I don't wear dresses that much, but some of us from work are going out dancing tonight."

"HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED?"

"Team only. Sorry."

"Hey buddy," Jumping, Red turned to face Sans who he had forgotten was sitting next to him. "you okay? You look like you're _Sans_ words."

"None of your fuckin' business." He didn't like the eyebrow raise or the smile that stretched on his face but the pun wasn't too bad. Maybe he won't dust him.

"Hey, isn't your bro gonna be at the club also Red?" 

Son of a bitch! He did that on purpose! He was so dust now and no amount of shitty jokes would change his mind. Before Red knew it, that human- you were standing in front of him wearing a friendly and excited smile. Shit! "Hey! It's you. Small world. Your name's Red? I'm-"

* * *

"Hey, isn't your bro gonna be at the club also Red?"

"OH! I BELIEVE YOU ARE CORRECT! RED'S BROTHER IS GOING TO BE AT THE SAME CLUB NYEH HEH HEH! LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL GET TO MEET MORE OF OUR FAMILY SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT."

Their cousin was gonna be there? Not surprising since it was owned by monsters. Lucky for you, they let humans in. Not to mention a chance to meet another one of your many new neighbors that'll be pouring in over the next couple of months. Looking over to see who this Red was, your eyes widened in excitement. Running over, you stood in front of him and Sans - who looked a little too smug for some reason - with a smile. "Hey! It's you. Small world. Your name's Red? I'm- Oh!" He disappeared. Again.

"You met Red, kiddo?"

"Yeah. We literally ran into each other this morning when I was on my way to work. He disappeared like that also when I tried to help him up. Did I... did I do something wrong?"

"Nah. Don't stress over it, kiddo. He's not that great with people or dealing with his emotions."

"I don't see what emotions have to do with this, but I totally understand." Hearing the familiar honking of Daniels truck, you went to slip on your converse when Blue stopped you, holding up a pair of heels. "Seriously? I thought I threw those out the window."

"So that's why they were laying in our yard."

"WHY ELSE WOULD HER SHOES BE THERE?"

"I thought they just wanted to be _grounded_."

The look on Blue's face was priceless. Taking the shoes before he could check them at the finger gunning pun master, you slipped them on to stop this before a fight happened. Even if you already regretting doing so. "I gotta go. Don't kill each other. And Blue, we need to talk about a project the Captain gave me."

"ROGER THAT!"

Climbing into the back of the old beat-up Ford 1980 truck, you used one of the seat belts that safety man Daniel had installed and sent a smile over to the sisters Sabrina and Kelly. One was in their third year of college and one was a party girl who thought she was still a teenager, and it's not who you think either. They were wearing matching dresses in different colors. Sabrina's was a bright, neon green that hurt your eyes and Kelly's was like a dark forest moss green. The colors oddly suited them and spoke volumes for their personalities.

"Hey, girly~ What's up?"

"Nothing really Bina. How are you and Kells after training?"

"Good! I finally convinced Kelly that off the shoulder was so her. Don't you think it suits her?"

Taking a closer look at the dress and how it fit her, you had to agree. "Yeah. It looks great Kells. You'll knock 'em dead."

"Thank you."

"Everyone buckled up?" Daniel called from inside the truck, sticking his head out to look at the three girls.

"Yes, brother." The two sisters called back, not even looking up from whatever was now occupying their attention.

"Yes, Danny dear."

"Don't call me that ever again."

"Then stop calling Blue my skele-boo."

"Never."

"Then bite me, bitch."

Rolling his eyes with a grin, he pulled out of the skeleton's driveway. "Know anyone who wants to buy an old as hell truck? I got my new car today."

"Let me check. One of the many skele-boys who live next to me might. If not, I'll just my it myself."

"Wait. You're just now mentioning that you got in your Lamborghini? What are we doing in this jank-ass truck when we could be arriving at the club in style?"

"I thought this would be a good way to celebrate her last day with us. We did everything in this truck. She's part of the team. Ow!" The truck jerked and swerved. Luckily, Daniel was about to get control back in time so there wasn't a crash. "Dammit, Amanda!"

Laughing with the others, you- "Oh my god! Alex, shut up and stop narrating my life!"

_'It's the only fun thing I have to do. It's not like you narrate your own life.'_

"Last time I checked, my life wasn't a book or a T.V. show."

_'That's not what Splatter said.'_

"I don't care what Splatter said!"

"The voices again?"

"Yeah."

"Have you thought about telling Sans or Papyrus about them? Maybe even Alphys could-"

"Like, no way Kelly. If (Y/n) told anyone they'd totally send her to the loony bin."

"No. My boys wouldn't do that to me. Neither would Alphys. Come to think of it, I don't think any of the monsters would. I mean, I think Frisk had something similar happen to them. I'll have to ask them about it when I visit again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Say Hello?](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)  
> Someone asked me about magic users so I explained it in more detail over on this story's blog. It can be found on the [Master List](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/post/190722055452/master-list) for your convenience.


	7. He's Got an Edge to Him Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to a new dance club with your friends and grab the attention of a few monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put up what some of the characters from previous chapters look like here: [Daniel](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/post/190741756079/daniel-mc-in-their-work-uniforms-for-the-ebott), [Sabrina & Kelly](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/post/190742755779/sisters-sabrina-front-kelly-back-introduced), and [Amanda](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/post/190743487922/amanda-from-hes-got-an-edge-to-him-this-is-the)

Why did he let his cousins talk him into this? He didn't want to be at some club, especially with Captain. Come to our grand opening they said. It'll be fun they said. He was not having fun in the least. Lust and Charm had pointed him out to a group of single females - both human and monster - and now he couldn't have a moment of peace. Waiting at the bar for his drink, Edge drummed his phalanges against the counter. He had just sent another female on her way to someone who would probably more interested in mating with them. He just wanted to go home and do some puzzles to get his mind off of this horrible night and a complete waste of his time.

"What's with that sour look?" Throwing an arm around his shoulders, Captain had an unusually carefree smile. At least someone was having fun. "Lighten up and try hookin' up with one of those girls practically throwing themselves at you."

"They're either desperate or just trying too hard. They don't meet any of my standards at all."

"Geez! You have those for just hooking up? Man, you're a buzz kill. Then tell me, who meets your high standards, Mr. Picky?"

"Well, if you must know, someone like-" As soon as Edge landed his eyelights on her, all thought ceased. This human was something else. She seemed to carry herself with a carefree yet dignified manner. Clearly enjoying herself, but at the same time staying in control and aware of her surroundings. Unlike most of the females here, she wasn't scandalously clad. The more he watched her, the greater his interest grew... and the more he noticed that she looked oddly familiar. A whistle next to him caught his attention, turning to see Captain still next to him with her arm draped over him. "Man, can you pick 'em or what? She's a real cutie. Now, go say hi and get her number."

"No. And nothing you do or say can make me."

"Wrong thing to say."

* * *

Lust felt it before he saw her. There wasn't any tugging, but there was that uncomfortable, burning warmth he hadn't felt since... but it didn't make any sense. He saw it happen! She was... she was... yet there she was, sitting at a table. Laughing and having fun without him or his brother. Maybe this was just an alternate version of her like with him and Charm. But, that didn't explain how he felt in his SOUL. Going over to his brother, Lust cleared his throat.

"Brother. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hate to interrupt but..." He really did. Charm had a smile on his face and a girl on each arm. He'd never seen him so popular. "We have a problem."

No longer smiling, Charm became serious. "What kind of problem."

"Baby."

* * *

You had to admit, you were having a great time so far. Drinking and joking with three of your best friends? Couldn't get any better than this. Well, maybe finally- "Alex." Fine. Buzzkill. Rolling your eyes, you greeted Sabrina and Kelly with a smile as they took their seats.

"The dance floor is to-ta-ly awesome! It changes colors!"

"The colors also move along with the beat of the music. I was pretty impressed."

You two need to come and dance with us."

"I'm more into dancing in open spaces, not surrounded by drunk people with grabby hands." Speaking of which, you looked around and noticed a lack of lavender and drunk giggling. "Where's Manda?" Tapping your shoulder, Daniel pointed over to a corner with two skeletons and another girl. She was flirting up a storm. That girl was gonna get herself in trouble again. "Dammit, Amanda. Excuse me while I go and save her from later embarrassment." Finishing your drink, you started to make your way over to pull back to your group.

"Go get her, tiger!"

Turning to see what the yelling was about, you didn't have time to move out of the way as - shocker, shocker - a skeleton flew towards you, colliding with you and knocking you to the ground. A heavy weight settled across your body that you assumed was him. A weight had settled somewhere else, causing your eyes to fly open. There, on top of you, was a rather attractive skeleton, kissing you... kissing you?! Don't just lay there in shock! Get up you dumbass! The guy opened his eyesockets showing two beautiful crimson eyelights that stared into your eyes, almost feeling that they reached SOUL. Your body and SOUL pulsed as your cheeks flushed. Jumping up as if he were burned by you, the skeleton moved as far away as he possibly... could...

_'Alex... is everything okay?'_

_'Yeah. I-I'm fine. Just get your ass up."_

_'Aye, aye, captain.'_

Sitting up, you had a webbed hand shoved in your face. "I was told to be polite and help ya up since it was sorta my fault my friend knocked into ya."

Taking the hand offered to you by the edgy doppelganger of one of your monster friends, you allowed her to pull you to your feet. "Uh... thanks. N-No harm done. My friends can get pretty rowdy too, so I understand."

"Huh. You're okay, for a human. Kinda makes me feel bad about it. Sorry... though I am so not apologizing for making the two ya smooch."

That dark blush rushed back to your face causing the fish monster to let out a loud laugh. "It's not a Friday night unless something exciting and unexpected happens, right?"

Slapping you on the back, she threw her arm around you and pulled you close to her side. "I like you, human! You're not afraid to roll with the punches. I'm Captain, and this guy here is Edge."

Looking over at him, you sent him a smile and a wave. So, this was the guy your boys were talking about. It's nice to meet you both. My name is (Y/n) and these are my friends Daniel, Sabrina, and Kelly. I was just on my way to get-"

"Mariposa!" Throwing her arms around you, Amanda snuggled into your neck. She was absolutely trashed. You could tell because of four things. 1. She had defaulted to Spanish, 2. she was being horribly clingy, 3. she was extremely emotional, and 4. her breath reeked of sugar and alcohol. "

"Dammit, Amanda! Can't let you out of our sights for even a second, can we? We haven't even been here for two hours and you're already wasted. Why are you such a problem child? Now, calm down and detach."

"No."

"Help."

"I got her. I'll take her to splash some water on her face." 

"Thanks, Kelly." Once those two disappeared to the restroom, your group somehow gained two new members. You drank, swapped stories - which Amanda spilled all of your most embarrassing moments do to her loose lips - and got to watch Daniel arm wrestle Captain. That ended up with him losing and your table smashed into pieces.

"Seriously? Just break our table after we were nice enough to invite you to the grand opening." Standing in front of your strange party was a - oh for fuck's sake! - a skeleton in rather odd but fashionable clothing. "You'll have to pay for that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll pay for your stupid table."

Sharing a look with the others, they grinned and gave you a thumbs up. Looks like they were thinking the same thing. "We can pay for it. Do you accept payment in song?"

That seemed to pique his interest. "Only if it's entertaining. Think you can deliver?"

"Trust me. This will be an unforgettable performance."

"Than be my guest. Follow me." Following yet another clone of Sans, the five of you ended up over by the DJ who seemed to be a... ghost? Don't you know a ghost?

"No way. Napstablook? This is where you work now?"

"Oh! Hey (Y/n)... I didn't want you to find out. Mettaton said you'd be sad I was leaving the resort."

"Well, yeah. We'll all totally miss you. But, do you know how amazing a job like this is? I knew you were super talented, and this just proves it."

"R-Really?"

Was he blushing? Aw, cute. "Of course. I'm so proud of you." It seemed you embarrassed him as he faded away. Wow. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend.

"He disappeared."

"Yep. It seems I've been making guys do that a lot today." Grabbing the headphones off the ground, you put them on Sabrina's head. "Kelly, you run lights, Sabrina will do sound, and Amanda I hope you're sober enough for this... because I need you to record."

"On it chica."

"And what do I do?"

Pulling two microphones out from behind your back, you tossed one to Daniel. "Warm up those vocal cords, baby boy, cause you and I are gonna be center stage." The skeleton rose a... socket? Sure let's go with that. He rose a socket at you, silently asking where you got those. Shrugging, you did the most unenthusiastic jazz hands you could muster. "Magic." Going to the middle of the dance floor, you waited for the girls to be ready as the skeleton cleared the dancers.

Popping up in front of you out of nowhere with a microphone of his own, Mettaton wore a dazzling smile. "Hello, darlings! Mettaton here to announce a surprise performance from my lovely star here, (Y/n)! This is a real treat since you can usually find her performing over at the MTT Resort."

"How does he always know when you're about to perform? Do you have a tracker implanted in your neck or something?"

"How the heck should I know? Although, Mettaton would be at the grand opening of the only monster club in Ebott that his cousin DJs at."

"True."

Hearing the music startup, you turned on your mic with a smile. "Ready?"

"You know it." (Daniel is in **bold** & (Y/n) is in _italic._ You can find the song [here](https://youtu.be/vbqB6iWRIc8).)

Looking to the crowd, you singled out a guy wearing pink and black and began to make your way over to him. _"I want your tongue twister -_ _You got me beggin' for your head spinner_ _I want it, I want it; let's get loud -_ _Cause I can't fight the feeling of your tongue twister"_ Placing your free hand on his shoulder and hooking your leg on his hip, you leaned back, slowly pulling yourself up to be face to face with him. _"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it"_

**"Get crazy"** Grabbing your wrist, Daniel pulled you away making you spin over to him before catching you in his arms. **"I wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister -** **Wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"**

_"I wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister -_ _Wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"_ Moving against him as you sang, you spun away from him so he could interact with the crowd.

**"Yeah I'm on an Acen's diet -** **I need meat or I'll start a riot -** **Twilight wanna sink my teeth in -** **So fine girl I must be dreamin' (yeah girl) -** **Grade a, you're a dime with an ass, shakin' it right makin' me forget my pass -** **Now move aside, cause I got that cash -** **Rich guys first, nice guys last -** **Imma comin' in and you got me talkin' -** **It's about time, let my lips start walkin' -** **I wanna getcha in a tongue twister, tie you up so I can be your mister -** **I'm seeing double like sister, sister -** **Baby get real close cause I wanna kiss ya -** **Now you wanna make my head drop, getcha in ya sweet spot, gonna make your body go crazy"**

_"I want your tongue twister - You got me beggin' for your head spinner - I want it, I want it; let's get loud - Cause I can't fight the feeling of your tongue twister - I want it, I want your tongue twister - You got my body shakin' head spinner - I want it, I want it; one more time - I can't find the words to sing it - Tongue twister, I want it, I want it"_ Spinning, jumping, shaking your body, you couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun on a night out.

**"I wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister -** **Wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"**

_"I wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister -_ _Wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"_

**"Baby girl lets hit the road, so I can put the cream on your alamo -** **All night till ya break a sweat, now go and get your coat and a cigarette, yeah -** **I'll take you home -** **I'll make you moan -** **I'll take you home -** **I'll make you moan"**

_"Wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"_ Walking over to Edge, you motioned him with your finger. " _C'mon boy"_ Grabbing his hand, you had him spun you. You didn't expect him to catch you in a dip, however. It was a nice touch. Sending him a wink, you used his arm to flip back onto your feet and make your way on top of the bar.  
  
 _"I want your tongue twister -_ _You got me beggin' for your head spinner -_ _I want it, I want it; let's get loud -_ _Cause I can't fight the feeling of your tongue twister -_ _I want it, I want your tongue twister -_ _You got my body shakin' head spinner -_ _I want it, I want it; one more time -_ _I can't find the words to sing it -_ _Tongue twister_  
 _I want it, I want it"_

Sliding over to you, Daniel offered his hand to you. **"I wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"**

Taking his hand, you jumped let yourself fall into his arm and sat on his knee. _"Wanna get you in a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister"_ You both rose your microphones as the song ended, the crowd going crazy.


	8. Lord & Guard Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for all this shit... what the hell is your life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [contest](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/post/190810850737/shout-out) running over on Tumblr! Go check it out!

After a long yet fun night, you hadn't gotten back to your house until two in the morning and hadn't gotten to sleep for another hour after that. Now, you were sitting up in bed, half-awake and squinting into the darkness and seriously contemplating changing locks. "Papyrus...? What the hell are you doing in my room? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't wake me up before six. It's five in the morning. Not to mention I just got to sleep not even two hours ago." Slowly starting to wake up, you noticed that he seemed to be a couple of inches taller than before.

_'You have got to be kidding me. Are you that tired that it hasn't clicked that this is someone else?'_

"Shut up, Alex. It's too early for this shit."

"...Sorry 'bout that, darlin'. I just followed this really delicious smell and it led me here."

That had you wide awake. At least, for the time being. Your skele-buddy didn't talk like that or have an accent. Nor did he ever call you darling. That was something Mettaton did but never Papyrus. It was either your name or sunshine. "...You're not Papyrus." Turning on your bedside lamp. you finally got a good look at this guy. Purple and black clothes that consisted of baggy shorts and a tank top, along with an oversized jacket that hung off one of his arms. It looked quite comfortable if you were being honest. However, that didn't change the fact that there was a stranger in your room.

Thank god. You're not a complete moron. Taking out your phone, you... took a picture?! Nevermind! I take back what I said.

"Stop yelling. You'll give me a headache."

_'Keep talking to yourself like that and we'll get put with the rest of the crazy people.'_

**You - Hey... I think one of your cousins broke into my house.**

**Pastafarian - WHAT?**

**Pastafarian - SIGH. WHICH ONE IS IT?**

**You - ....They do this often, do they?**

**You- *Sends picture of the skeleton who was posing with one of his eyesockets closed, left hand in a peace sign, and his ecto tongue hanging out***

**Pastafarian - OF COURSE, IT WOULD END UP BEING HIM. THAT MEANS HIS BROTHER SHOULD BE THERE AS WELL. I SHALL COME FETCH THEM. IT MAY TAKE A WHILE SINCE UNDYNE AND I ARE IN THE PARK FOR OUR MORNING RUN. IF THEY CAUSE YOU ANY TROUBLE, CALL FOR SANS.**

**You - Will do. Tell Undyne I say hi.**

Yawning, you tossed your phone on the bed and walked over to the skeleton who was looking at you with confusion and interest, a smirk on his skull. "Hey..."

"Yes, darklin'?"

"Could you move? I need to get in my closet."

The smirk fell from his skull as he stepped out of the way. Watching you dig through your clothes, he leaned against the nearest wall. "So, do you always talk to yourself?" 

"You could say that. Though, I don't usually let people catch me. Don't need to let them know how crazy I actually am."

"Well then, you're in good company. I named the voice in my head Bowinkle."

You couldn't stop the unladylike snort that escaped at that statement. You knew by the newest smirk on his skull that he was joking and got the desired result. Another funny one the universe decided you needed. "For an intruder, you're pretty chill and funny."

"I'm still surprised you haven't tried to either attack me, kick me out, call the cops, or D. All of the above."

"You're Sans and Papyrus' cousin and my new neighbor. While I'm not a fan of anyone just waltzing into my house, you haven't really done anything creepy - besides coming into my room while I was sleeping because of my scent - or to hurt me. So, I see no reason to. Papyrus will come to get you after his run and most likely lecture you. That should be punishment enough." Grabbing an outfit, you stepped into the closet, shutting the doors behind you and got [dressed](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/post/611993639202275328/mcs-outfit-for-chapter-8-of-tangled-up).

* * *

Mutt couldn't believe this. The human girl was just... wow. Maybe she was as crazy as she joked to be. But... that excited hi. That could make life even more interesting. Not to mention, she was beautiful and laughed at his jokes. There was one problem, however. He couldn't see her SOUL. Not a deal-breaker and spiked his curiosity, although it caused him to feel a bit on edge. He'll have to keep an eye on her. For... safety reasons.

"You almost ready, darlin'? My lord doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"He can kiss my fleshy ass." He heard you mumble to yourself causing him to chuckle softly. Oh, she was going to entertaining.

* * *

This is not what you were expecting nor what you wanted to find when you came downstairs. A short skeleton in mostly purple was going through your things. "Wha... why?" 

"My lord is rather curious about you."

This seemed to draw the other skeleton's attention to you two and set down one of your framed pictures on the fireplace. Turning to completely face you, his hands behind his back and standing straighter, he fixed you with an annoyed glare. "It is about time, _human_. Do you have _any idea_ how long you've kept me waiting?"

"Look... not to be rude, but it's too early for this. I like my daily dose of chaos no earlier than seven and not until after I've had my coffee." Ignoring his look of shock and the cackles from the taller one, you went to start some coffee. You had a feeling you'd need a lot of it.

"Excuse me?!" And... he followed you. Just great.

_'Alex. I have one sassy brat in my ear, I don't need another one.'_

"Do you have any idea how impolite-"

"Do you have any idea," Turning to face him with a cold glare of your own, you pushed off the counter and made your way over to him. You gave him ample space that you weren't in his bubble but stayed close enough to make him uncomfortable. "how disrespectful it is to not only break into someone's house but to also expect them to bend to your will, follow your personal schedule, and accuse them of being impolite? Especially, when it's five in the goddamn morning?" That had them both deathly silent and staring at you like you sprouted an extra limb. Hell, I'm even surprised you gave an outburst like that. That's usually saved for criminals and Missy. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Going back to making your coffee, you sighed. You couldn't look at him, guilt gnawing at your stomach. This is how you ended up making breakfast for your new neighbors.

* * *

This was awkward. How were you supposed to cook with the two of them staring at you like that? All you were able to get out of them was their names and that they planned to stay for breakfast. which was weird since the tall one, Mutt - man you needed to find something else to call him - was talking with you just fine not too long ago. Must have something to do with how his brother, or lord as he called him, was behaving. Clearing his throat, Berry - he pretty much demanded you call him Lord but that was a no go big-time - finally began to talk.

"I... may have crossed a line earlier." It seemed like he was struggling with his words and frustrating himself. The snickering from next to him wasn't helping the matter.

"Are you trying to apologize?"

His cheekbones turned a pretty shade of purple - similar to the color of a plum - as he sputtered. "A-As if! Why would I apologize to a lowly hum like you? I still can't grasp the reason these four are in a tizzy over you. You don't seem that special to me."

Okay, that one hurt a bit. You knew you were nothing special and don't usually care if others don't think so or like you. So, how come that comment stung? "I know. I'm just a simple Spellcaster. Though, for whatever reason, those boys intend on keeping game... and I couldn't be happier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Say Hello?](https://tangledupinredstrings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
